tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scourg Barrow (quest)
|name = Scourg Barrow |image = Scourg Barrow.jpg |mod = Undeath |pre-q = Exhuming Power,Arkay The Enemy,Infernal Alchemy (in any order) |giver = Automatic Quest |id = |location = Dragontail Mountains |previous = Infernal Alchemy |next = Black Book: Whispers of the Veil }} Scourg Barrow is a quest added by Undeath. The Dragonborn must head to the Dragontail Mountains and stop Antioch from completing the ritual. Background Objectives #Search the Necromancer's body #Read the Orders #Travel to the Dragontail Mountains #Locate and enter Scourg Barrow #Defeat Antioch Walkthrough This quest starts immediately after completing all three previous quests (in any order). Two books will spawn on all the named necromancers of the previous quests. Examine the nearest named body for Orders and a lore book titled Barrows of the Mountains. Reading the orders indicates that Antioch has escaped to the Dragontail Mountains and had ordered his followers to bring him the components and artifacts he requested. The Dragonborn has no choice but to follow in his wake. The Dragontail Mountains can be reached using a fast travel marker added in the clouded area in the west of Skyrim. Use it to reach the next stage of the quest: finding Scourg Barrow. The barrow can be found by following the path to the right of the starting point, but the path is treacherous, as there's levelled enemies along the path, as well as unclearable snow falling (use of Clear Skies will not work). Once the barrow has been found, several levelled skeletons will arise to attack the Dragonborn. Dispatch the undead and enter the barrow. The quest will then direct the Dragonborn to defeat Antioch. The path to him is littered with levelled Skeletons and Necromancers, the highest level of Necromancer using ice spells. In the first room, a small lever must be found to open a passage through a sarcophagus, which drops down into the depths of the barrow. Another passage must be found to delve deeper into the depths of the barrow, which leads to the necromancers. The passages can lead the Dragonborn astray and the map will not be of use to the adventurer, so exploring all areas is wise to find the way to Antioch. At some point in the journey, the Dragonborn will discover a doorway blocked by a mystical force. The adventurer may choose to unlock this doorway to reveal an Ancient Lich, but it is not required to defeat him to progress the quest. Following the path of necromancers will lead the Dragonborn to Antioch. He is a high level mage who uses strong frost spells, so it is recommended to have resist frost potions, as well as many health and stamina potions to revive oneself. Killing him ends the quest, but the next quest will not start immediately. Looting his body will reveal Antioch's Robes with no enchantment. The table also has a copy of the lore book Barrows of the Mountains and the chest contains some levelled loot (it is entirely possible for Meridia's Beacon to spawn here). The Dragonborn must then follow the passage way on further into the barrow, where levelled necromancers can be found. One such necromancer can be found in front of a Blood Bowl, who has a note on his person, which gives a cryptic clue about the Blood Bowl. There is also a book titled Arkay The Enemy on a plinth which gives some lore about Arkay. Trivia * If the Dragonborn did not kill the captive Priest of Arkay during the quest Arkay The Enemy, the main quest will be effectively ended after the completion of this quest, as the heart is required to unlock the gate: therefore, this denys the player from ever becoming a lich without using console commands to spawn a heart. * The lore book Arkay the Enemy is directly copied from the [[tes:Arkay the Enemy|original book from Morrowind]]: however, the author is not specified in the Undeath version. * If the Frostfall mod is enabled, the Dragontail Mountain path is labeled Frigid and Deadly, making the path all the more perilous. Dress appropriately, and bring supplies if you aren't able to make it to the Barrow before hypothermia sets in. Category:Skyrim: Undeath Category:Skyrim: Undeath Quests